Adventure time: Infinity the Werewolf chapter one
by starmoon789
Summary: When Infinity arrives in the Land of Aaa she expects to visit her old friend but when things get complicated will she be able to keep her sanity?


This is my first time in years to the Land of Aaa. My name is Infinity and I am the werewolf leader. I have long brown hair that I usually put up into a ponytail and emerald green eyes. I have a tail and ears, of course. I usually where short shorts, a crop top, thigh high socks, and combat boots. I also have a crescent moon necklace I mustn't take off. It's fun being the pack leader and also a complete and utter pain. I mean, who would want to deal with two werewolves fighting all the time to see who's better, because I have to deal with that. At least I'm not the Queen. But it's fun too, I mean my necklace allows the pack to travel dimensions. I've been to the Land of Ooo, the nightosphere, and so much more. Actually, I use to live in the nightosphere before the war times. Fun right. I here that one of my best friends in the world lives here now. That why I'm happy to be here again. I remember the slightest bit about him. He's a vampire. Our parents never actually liked us hanging out so we had to meet up while out parents wherent around. Let's see. I was always bullied. Yes bullied. All the guys said I could never be the pack leader because I'm a girl and I cried too easily. They were right, I did. This was the nightosphere though. Bullying was normal there. Anything that is considered insane here is normal there. But there was one kid that actually was nice. He helped me out often. It was nice to have a friend. That is who I'm focused on seeing here. Best part is, i get to stay here for a while.

I look around my unfamiliar surroundings. It was pretty here. Lots of grass and a huge tree in the distance. Yes a very big tree. I let my eyes focus on the tree for a while and my eyes started to zoom in one the tree. The tree had a house in it. I smiles to myself. A treehouse. It's been a while since I saw one. Finn the human and Jake the dog have one just like it in Aaa. I wonder how lives there. Someone like Finn and Jake I presume. From what I heard my friend lives in a cave not too far form here. I start to walk towards the tree house. As I walk closer to the tree house I see a girl and a cat. They even looked like Finn and Jake. Well, I've heard stories of the land of Aaa and Ooo being similar so it's not that much of a surprise. As a grew close to the girl and cat, the girl pulls out a sword. "Who are you? I've never seen you around before." She asked suspiciously. The cat hisses at me. Cats never really like wolves due to us being close reletives to dogs.

"I'm Infinity. I'm actually not from around here. I'm here though to visit an old friend." I say with a smile. "Don't worry. I don't plan to hurt anyone."

The girl smiles at me and puts away her sword. "I'm Fionna the Human and this is Cake."

"you better not hurt my Fionna!" Cake hisses.

"I haven't the plan. Werewolves are loyal to humans we wouldn't hurt them at all." I say to cake with a warm smile. "You are human correct?" I ask turning my head back to fionna.

Fionna nods. "Yes. How'd you know?" She asked tilting her head.

"I haven't seen a human in forever but there smell is very unique." I smile and tap my nose.

Fionna nodded her head and then looked to Cake. "Hey! You said you aren't from around here, right? Why don't we show you to your friends place?" She smiles.

"Really?! Thanks." I smile and nod in agreement.

cake nods. "So hun, who's your friend?" Cake asked nicely.

"ah! That's right. His name is Marshall Lee I believe."

"Marshall lee?! I never knew he had a friend before us!" Fionna said in awe.

"Yeah. We're friend but he probably doesn't remember me. It's almost been a thousand years." I sigh.

"a thousand years! How old are you?" Fionna's eyes widened in amazement. It was rather cute.

"1,015." I reply tilting my head with a smile.

"Wow! So a year younger than Marshall!" Fionna smiles and started to walk. "Follow us!" Cake starts to follow her. I nod and follow them. Fionna was really pretty and it was very noticeable.

After a while, we reach a cave with a house in it. "Here we are!" Fionna smiles. I look around hesitantly. "Well go on. Knock." Fionna said pushing me though the dark damp cave to the red house. This was undoubtably Marshall's house. When I reach the door I hesitate a while. Staring at the door like it's a silver bullet about to pierce though my heart and kill me.


End file.
